Over and Over Again
by Cassandra L. Johnson
Summary: A birthday, A bar, A hidden love. Will Logan and Marie finaly declare there love for each other even if Marie is dating Bobby? What will happen? Only you can find out be reading.
1. Logan

**Logan**

'I've got to get it together before tonight, Scott's taking us all out to Roadies the local bar in celebration of Marie's 18th birthday.' Logan thought to himself as he sat up in bed after another night of tossing and turning, not from nightmares but dreams of Marie. Over the past three years Marie had come into Logan's room thousands of times to ask his advice on all topics what to do about Bobby, help with her homework. Everyone thought Logan was like some kind of cave man that didn't even know what a book was. But honestly Marie was the only person in the mansion who really knew the real Logan.

Ever since Marie had gotten her mutation under control Marie had been visiting Logan's bedroom more and more frequently in the middle of the night. Since she could touch now Bobby was pushing more and more on the subject of sex. Logan had offered many times to break the little jerks legs for Marie but she had always laughed at what she thought was a joke. Logan was dead serious for some reason Logan had always felt save when Marie couldn't touch, sure it sounded selfish out loud but inside of Logan's head that meant that he was the only man in the mansion who'd touched Marie and lived to tell about it, he was a part of her and she was a part of him. When Marie was unable to make skin to skin contact he could keep her all under lock and key in a strange sort of way that meant Marie was all his.

But know Marie could touch and he was in a state of constant confusion not only with himself but also with Marie, as much as Logan detested another guy let alone Bobby Drake touching Marie he couldn't understand why Marie was holding back so much. Logan thought Marie would've been jumping at the thought of intimate contact with her so called boyfriend.

Swinging his legs over the bed he headed for the shower knowing that he had a self defense call at eight and it was already and quarter till and Scott was so anal about being on time. Marie was one of his star pupils. Logan also liked the fact that no one else but him called Rogue Marie, that is in private in public he'd always called her kid. He just felt stupid calling her that ridiculous name. But then a thought came to him what if Marie was the same with Bobby in private. Maybe she just asked Bobby not to call her Marie in front of the rest of the school now that really got him hot under the collar. But no that wasn't his Marie she wasn't like that Marie felt safe with Logan and thanks to his heightened senses he knew that there were a number of times that he'd smelled Marie aroused when she would sneak to his bedroom at night for one of there talks or just to be close to someone who didn't flinch if she was near. Since the night Logan had stabbed Marie through the chest Logan went to bed in sweat pants and a skin tight white t-shirt that showed off all his muscles and socks. He also kept a pair of soft black leather gloves on his bedside table to slip on whenever she came in.

Logan could remember a time after he's saved Marie's life for the second time at Liberty Island when Marie would look at him like he'd hung the moon, but then he'd gone off looking for a past that he would never find or understand and when he came back Bobby had somehow taken his place. He killed him side to see Marie and Bobby together he reluctantly felt a growl rumble in his chest every time he saw Bobby touch Marie. That's when Logan decided that he wasn't going to search for his past anymore, it had waited fifteen years it could wait a little while longer. While he was home Logan was already finding little ways to touch or tickle Marie, brush past her in the halls when there was more then enough room for him to get by without having to touch her. He was in love with Marie, something that he had not been able to admit to himself out loud yet. Sometimes Logan woke up in a hot sweat and a deep possessive growl in his chest after dreaming of Marie with Bobby. For hours he couldn't get the image of his Marie making love to Bobby calling out his name…when she should've been calling out his.


	2. Marie

**Marie**

Getting dressed Marie was dancing around in her room as she picked out what to wear. It had been ten hours since her class with Logan, he seemed rather aggressive this morning well okay Logan was always aggressive but this morning there was a little something different he normally didn't work the students so hard in training class especially Bobby. Although Bobby was being real cocky this morning and Logan had delivered him a black eye for his ego which seemed to take him down a notch or two and Marie couldn't keep from laughing just a little bit at the way Bobby was such a baby about it. After helping Bobby up off the mat she'd walked with him to the med lab to get some ice for his eye walking out of the danger room where Logan always held his hand to hand combat class she'd glanced back at Logan for a second still standing there sweaty and panting from giving Bobby such an ass kicking and he'd given her that half grin and winked as she helped Bobby. God you would've thought that Logan had broke Bobby's leg the way he kept limping down the hall and whining.

Putting on the tightest pair of jeans she had Marie turned looking into the mirror at herself standing in only her bra and jeans giggling she wondered how far Scott's eyes would bug out if she came down stairs like this and told them she was ready to go to the bar. That little vain in Scott's forehead would probably start to pulse and tell me that there was no way in hell that he or the professor would allow me out of the mansion dressed like that and if I said I wouldn't change then he would look to Jean and ask her to do something about me. Shaking her head Marie pulled on a white tank top which clung to her every curve showing off her amazing figure. Pulling on her leather jacket Logan had given it to her for her sixteenth birthday after he'd come back home from Canada he'd never left again after that Marie thought that might have had something to do with Bobby Marie thought it was cute the way Logan was still so protective of her around Bobby. Truthfully Marie had only agreed to go out with Bobby after Logan had left right after the Liberty Island accident because she wanted to take her mind off of Logan, she'd missed him terribly while he was gone.

Sitting down at her vanity Marie started to put on her make up and then a few simple piece's of jewelry all things that Logan had given her, the small diamond studs he'd given her for Christmas, the emerald necklace that he gave her for her seventeenth birthday before spraying on the sweet smelling perfume Logan had just come in and given to her one day for no particular reason at least she didn't think it was any type of special occasion when he'd given it too her. But don't get the wrong idea Marie didn't love Logan because he bought her things and yes Marie does love Logan, that's why she keeps shutting Bobby down every time he brings up the subject of sex. Logan was the only person in the mansion who really got her, he knew when she was sad or upset about something and she knew all of Logan's masks too keep people on the outside. Apart they where like two missing pieces to a puzzle struggling to find there way but together they where one.

Giving herself on last look over in the mirror Marie opened her bedroom door and walked out into the hall meeting Logan on his way downstairs. Smiling he walked up to her wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek lingering for a moment taking in his scent before pulling away.

"Happy Birthday Marie."

Walking down stairs Scott, Jean, Ororo, Remy, Bobby, and Jubilee where waiting for them. Bobby's face lit up when he saw Marie walking down the stairs before falling slightly when he saw Logan right behind her with his arm slung over her shoulders watching the two laughing together.


	3. Roadies

**Roadies**

Marie would've gladly came to the bar with Logan on the back of his motorcycle, Logan had long ago taught Marie how to handle it but maybe she would get a ride home with him when they all left. But Bobby had insisted on Marie riding in his car with him. Bobby had been acting strange ever since she'd come down stairs. Did she have lipstick on her teeth or something. The drive over had been quiet and uncomfortable and every time Logan started to pass Bobby's car he would speed up leaving the roar of Logan's bike behind them. Once Marie thought that Bobby was trying to run Logan off of the road.

Marie thought she was going to be sick once they reached the bar because of Bobby's driving. Sitting at a special table in the back the whole group was gathered around drinking.

"Well I would just like to be the first one to say Happy Birthday Rogue." Scott said lifting his beer bottle up and toasting to Marie.

"Too late cycke, I already beat you to it back at the mansion." Logan smiled smugly stretching in his seat and finishing off his third beer, the alcohol seeming to have to effect on him.

This statement made Bobby's face turn a little red before reaching into his pocket for something Jean and Ororo where laughing and talking as where Remy and Jubilee but Logan and Scott where glaring at each other and it was written on the wall that those two would have an argument before the night came to an end.

"I don't suppose anyone has given Rogue her first birthday present yet have they?" Bobby chimed in glancing over at Logan a dangerous look in his icy blue eyes as he pulled a small box from his pants pocket.

Everyone shook there heads at Bobby before watching as he handed the box to Marie and smiled somewhat watching her open it and suck in her breath at the small gold ring with four fake diamonds. "Its an eternity ring, you give it to the person that you love and never take it off." Bobby said taking the ring from the box and slipping it onto Marie's finger which took a little work. He'd gotten the ring in one size to small for her ring finger. Sitting back in his seat Bobby sipped his beer.

"Aww thank ya sugah Ah love it." Marie said hugging Bobby's neck and kissing his cheek. Bobby had been trying to kiss her lips but Marie slipped away before his lips could come into contact with hers which got a slight snort out of Logan in his seat.

Sitting back in her seat Marie kept glancing down at the finger Bobby had slipped the ring onto Bobby would look over at Marie and smile each time she looked down to admire the cheap piece of jewelry that he'd given her. She wasn't admiring it she kept looking down to see that her finger was turning a strange pale shade of green the longer she kept it on her finger.

"Oh Roguey open my present next." Jubilee said pulling a long flat box out from behind her seat. "Its from me and the Cajun." Jubilee said sliding the box across the table to Marie.

Opening the box and pushing tissue paper out of the way there was a black leather jacket and a pair of black leather pants pulling them out of the box Marie held them up to herself smiling almost giddy it was the same outfit that she had been pinning for since she'd seen it in the department store window.

"Happy Birthday chere." Remy said stretching her arm around Jubilee's shoulders and pulling her closer to him, he'd really been putting the moves on her ever since he'd given up on trying to get Marie to dump Bobby and go out with him.

"Thanks you guys its just what Ah wanted." Marie said.

The next gift was from Ororo a lovely pair of sterling silver hooped earrings they where beautiful Marie had to slip them into her ears as soon as she got them out of the box taking the diamonds Logan had given her and putting them into her second set of holes turning her head this way and that showing them off to everyone.

Now it was Jeans turn to give her, her present. Setting a gift bag onto the table Marie stood up to pull out a black helmet from the bag which puzzled her a little bit, before she could ask any questions Logan pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and handed them to Marie.

"The last one is from all of us." Scott said grinning at Marie. "Your own motorcycle, we figured since Logan taught you how to drive mine." Scott stopped glancing at Logan for a second. "That you should have your own to take out whenever you want too…Logan rode it here tonight." Scott finished.

"I almost didn't get it here, ice pike over there almost ran me off of the road three times." Logan said leaning back in his chair to glare at Bobby who's face had gone somewhat pale not from nearly wrecking Marie's birthday present but that he'd been out done.

Marie had to walk around the table and hug everyone excluding Bobby from the joy resting her arms over Logan's broad shoulders she kissed his bearded cheek twice before running out of the bar to look at her motorcycle.

"I guess that means she likes it." Logan smirked over at Bobby taking a sip of his beer. That was all Bobby could take standing up he put on his jacket and walked outside after Marie. She was standing over her motorcycle admiring it when she'd walked outside it gave her a chance to slip the ring off of her finger and massage the blood back into it.

"I think you like that motorcycle better then my gift." Bobby said walking out to Marie.

"Oh no Bobby how could you think that?" Marie asked touching his arm. "Ah love your gift its just that, you know how much Ah love motorcycles." She added.

"Or just the guys who ride them." Bobby sneered


	4. Bobby

**Bobby**

Bobby was shoving his hands into his pockets after his last comment anger beginning to boil up inside of him. "Sure seems that way to me the way your always hanging around with Logan." Bobby continued. "You'd think he was your boyfriend instead of me, I thought once your skin was out of the way you'd stop hanging around him so much I mean I know he saved you life and all that but I think you've repaid him ten times over. And why aren't you wearing my ring anymore? Huh its not on your finger am I not good enough for you because I don't have claws and I don't beat the shit out of students in class?!" Bobby's voice was beginning to rise.

Marie's face as blank as Bobby's accusations flew all over the place. "Ah took off your ring because it was hurtin mah finger Bobby. Logan's mah best friend of course Ah spend a lot of time with him every time Ah'm with you your constantly asking me when we're gonna have sex gah Bobby you're a guy your minds only on one thing!" Marie shouted back turning around starting to head back into the bar the crisp night air beginning to chill her bare arms.

Bobby grabbed Marie's arm pulling her back in front of him his hand gripping Marie's arm pinching it as she let out a yelp of pain. "No I know why you don't want to have sex with me its because of Logan, come on Rogue can't you see it when he came here all he could do was chase after Jeans skirt tail! He almost broke Jean and Scott up and down he's doing it to you!" Bobby yelled at Marie.

"Ouch Bobby let go of my arm ya hurtin me." Marie said jerking her arm away rubbing it. "I don't exactly remember Jean ignoring Logan when he was flirting with her Bobby! If I remember correctly it takes two to tango Logan wasn't alone in that. Jean was just as much fault as Logan was and on top of that we're NOT JEAN AND SCOTT!" Marie said as the group came out having heard the shouting from outside.

"You alright kid?" Logan's voice came into Bobby and Marie's argument loud and clear as Bobby's head snapped around. "Stay out of this it's none of your business."

By this time Scott and Remy had walked up with Logan as he came closer to Bobby and Marie. "Looks like someone's had a little to much to drink." Scott said.

"I have not had to much to drink Scott I'm tired of this asshole always hanging around my girlfriend." Bobby yelled stepping up to Logan's chest looking his square in the eyes. Pulling Bobby's shoulder Marie was trying to pull him away from Logan before someone Bobby got themselves hurt. "Bobby c'mon sugah stop this you just need to go home and sleep this off." She said.

Jerking his arm back Bobby's elbow made contact with Marie's eyes sending her tumbling backwards into the gravel holding her eyes. The ladies of the group rushed over to Marie as Bobby through the first punch into Logan's jaw which made Logan stumble backwards and Bobby cry out holding his hand Remy grabbing Bobby before he went after Logan again and Scott giving all he hand at holding the animal Wolverine back from kicking the living shit out of Bobby not only for punching him but hurting Marie aswell.


	5. The Mansion

**The Mansion**

Before the group had left Roadies Logan had taken a look at Marie's eyes already puffy and turning blue. Scott and Remy got Bobby into the SUV but not before Marie had a chance to tell him it was over between the two of them. Scott had asked Logan to take Marie home on the motorcycle and that they would come back in the morning for Bobby's car.

Putting Marie on the back of the motorcycle Logan was still seething with anger for Bobby he'd wished Scott hadn't been holding him back so he could've gotten just one good punch in on that kid one would've been enough to put him in the med lad for a week. Marie was crying into the back of his jacket as they rode home, every once and again he was rest his hand over hers that rested around his waist rubbing them.

Once everyone was back at the mansion Scott took Bobby up to his room before he passed out. Jean took a look at Marie's eyes and put some ice on it and two aspirin. Logan took Marie up to his room he didn't want to risk Bobby come to Marie in the middle of the night to finish there little talk which he seriously doubted would happen Logan just wanted Marie close to him. Sitting down on the bed Logan pulled away the ice pack to look at Marie's eye for a second, the ice had helped the swelling to stop but she was still going to have a pretty good shiner in the morning. Marie was beginning to cry again when Logan pulled her into his arms and nearly into his lap his hand resting dangerously close to her ass.

"I'd like to gut that little bastard for that Marie." Logan said softly stroking her silky hair.

Sniffling Marie wrapped her arms around Logan's neck resting her head down onto her arms dropping her ice pack down on the floor. "Ah know Logan…Ah'm just glad that its over between us." Marie sighed softly into Logan's ear. Twisting slightly to get more comfortable in Logan's lap her hip pressing against his groin.

Feeling Marie's hip against his groin summoned a deep growl which slowly turned into a purr. "Marie." Logan said softly his voice getting deeper. Logan didn't know if he could control himself with Marie sitting in his lap her breath hitting his neck making the hair rise slowly his hands beginning to roam slowly up and down Marie's back and over her bottom her hips beginning to move slowly back and forth over his groin.

"Marie." Logan said again his voice a little more stern. Raising her head up Marie looked at Logan for a long moment her chocolate brown doe eyes pleading with him for something as she stopped moving her hips. Logan's cock twitched inside of his jeans when Marie's movement stopped.

"Ah love you Logan, Ah always have just was always so scared to say anything to ya cause Ah was scared that you didn't feel the same way an Ah understand if ya down feel that way Ah just had to tell you know that its over between me and Bobby." Marie said beginning to nervously chew her bottom lip.

Looking into Marie's eyes Logan reached up to push a strand of platinum blond hair behind her ear before running his thumb along her jaw long his eyes wondering from her eyes to her lips before swooping in and capturing her lips in his passionately kissing her Marie sighed softly opening her lips somewhat inviting his tongue into her mouth an invitation Logan happily took. His tongue sweeping over hers savoring the taste of her mouth as his hands began to stroke over her supple bottom once more.

Pulling away from Marie's lips Logan was breathing hard before he picked Marie up and placed her down onto the pillows following her he laid his body over hers taking in the intoxicating scent of her arousal kissing down her neck Logan pulled Marie's top up smothering his face into her stomach his lips trailing across her navel up before he pulled her top over her head. The feel of Marie's hands running over his arms, shoulders and back was driving him insane he never thought feeling a woman through his clothes would make him so hard but Marie wasn't just any woman he was his woman and he loved her something he didn't think that he was capable of. Taking her bra off Logan marveled at her breasts cupping them gently but firm he loved the way they Marie responded to his every touch. Wrapping his lips around her left nipple Logan suckled nipping at it gently with his teeth before twirling his tongue around the hardening nub before pulling away and blowing softly on it watching it tighten up before soothing it again with his warm tongue and repeating the gesture with the right nipple.

"Your so beautiful Marie." Logan breathed heavily pulling away from Marie's breasts to kiss her once more as he unbuttoned her jeans smiling Marie tilted her head to the left watching as Logan sat up on his knee's pulling Marie's jeans and panties away from her hips and off of her button revealing a nest of soft black curling pubic hairs.

Tugging her pants off of her ankles Logan opened Marie's legs slowly running his hands over her thighs pressing kisses and little love bites into the flesh of her inner thighs before running the tip of his thumb over the sensitive bundle of nerves of her clit grinning at the soft moan of pleasure that escaped from Marie's lips. Slowly running his fingers along the slit of her sex Logan wrapped his lips around her clit licking and teasing it before slipping a finger inside of her beginning to slowly thrust in and out of her, Marie's breath hitching up in her throat her back arching as Logan fingered her.

Feeling Marie's inner walls begin to twitch and contract around his fingers Logan knew Marie was getting close to orgasm. "C'mon baby." Logan coaxed her beginning to work his fingers faster and harder in and out of her. "Come for me Marie." Logan said running his tongue in circles around her clit before she cried out his name pushing her hips up slightly her juices flooding around his fingers.

Smiling to himself Logan was satisfied that he'd made Marie come. Pushing the thought of satisfying his hardened cock out of his mind he didn't want to put to much on Marie before she was ready for it. Taking off his clothes Logan pulled the sheets back from the bed tucking Marie into the sheets before he got into bed with her pulling her close to him kissing his lips softly looking into her perfect brown eyes.

"I love you Marie." Logan said brushing a piece of hair away from her eyes.

Wrapping her arms around Logan's waist she curled next to Logan kissing his chest lightly stroking her fingers over his chest hair. "I love you too, Logan. Do you think we could do more of that?" Marie asked giggling softly

Tipping Marie's chin up with his index finger Logan kissed her lips softly. "Whenever your ready darlin."


End file.
